


(I beg) on my knees

by yxnnxh



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnxh/pseuds/yxnnxh
Summary: When Jackson walked out that door he took Jaebums heart with it





	(I beg) on my knees

Jackson was exhausted, exhausted from work, exhausted from this relationship, exhausted from Jaebum. He had put up with everything, every word aimed at him with hurt, everytime his heart was broken over again, never being good enough and always being compared. The one thing he would not put up with was being cheated on, being put last and never deemed worthy enough. 

It hurt when Jaebum said he will never be Jinyoung, when he said he was a whore, when he was accused of cheating when he was the one that was loyal. The thing that hurt the most, he supposed, was one night when they were out drinking on their 2 year anniversary and Jaebum was drunk and he let loose words he was thinking under the pretense whoever he was talking to was not Jackson.

“I miss Jinyoung. He’s all I think about and all I want. Jackson’s great of course but he’ll never be Jinyoung. I always wondered when he and I stopped functioning, if we could fix our relationship all if I hadn’t met Jackson.”

Jackson asked, “If you could would you leave him to go back to Jinyoung?”. He said I don’t know but Jackson knew that look in his eyes. 

So Jackson knew, he was tired of getting walked on, put down and degraded. He was tired of pretending that he didn’t know when Jaebum came home with another persons scent on him, his shirt a button loose and the nights he cried over their love, their long lost love.

He decided that it wasn’t going to happen anymore and he wouldn’t take it. He waited on the couch when the clock past midnight, striking 2:00 and finally when Jaebum stumbled into the house at 4:00am. 

They sat down Jaebum infront of him and he said he wanted to break up however he wasn’t prepared for when Jaebum broke down crying. We would he when he didn’t love him anymore? Didn’t long for his embrace. 

Jackson sighed and took Jaebum into the arms, “I’m tired of this. I’m tired of coming home and you’re nowhere to be seen,going to sleep and waking up in an empty bed. I’m tired of when you say I’m not enough a and I’ll never be enough. We should’ve broken up long ago when you said I love you and you stopped meaning it. When you turned to another person instead of coming to me, Jae I’ll love you and I always will but we’ve fallen out of love, you have and I wish you the best. When you find the person you can truly even if you get back to Jinyoung. I’m moving back to China, my flights at 10:00 and I just wanted to say I love you and goodbye one last time. 

With that Jackson gave him one last parting gift and a kiss goodbye then went out that door and never came back again. 

When Jaebum had truly acknowledged that Jackson was gone, he broke down begging him to come back, to be in his warm embrace one more time.


End file.
